


Every Hour Has Come to This

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: A Thousand Years Inspired [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Post canon, Reunion, Yugi's a dad and a grandpa, there's a lot of ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi lives the rest of his life on earth without Yami in peace, never really getting over him. In the afterlife, though, Yugi's luckier the second time around when it comes to being with his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Hour Has Come to This

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really part of a series, but the first of a few fics that were inspired by a video by minutehandkey on YouTube with the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Yugi's daughter is kind of a tribute to her. Not gonna lie, I cried a little when I wrote this.

Yugi lived for another sixty years after Yami left. The void in his heart never went away, but it changed over the years. He watched all his friends marry: Kaiba and Joey, Tristan and Serenity, Tea and a man named Jonathan. He never married. Loving someone besides Yami seemed wrong.

When Yugi was twenty eight, he adopted a little girl name Christina. That was the same year Grandpa died, leaving him with no other family. His daughter was his whole world.

Christina married a man named Robert when she was twenty five and Yugi was fifty three. He walked her down the aisle with tears in his eyes. His friends' children started to marry as well.

"Did ya ever move on from him, Yug?" Joey asked Yugi at Christina's wedding reception. "I know that's why ya never got married."

"Loving someone else would never be the same. How could I love after losing my soulmate? But yes, I mourn him in a different way now. Christina understands."

By the time Yugi was sixty, he had two grandchildren, Ryan and Destiny. They were carbon copies of their mother. Whenever he visited, he told them stories of the adventures he'd had in his youth, always omitting the time when he traveled back in time to ancient Egypt. Duel Monsters had slowly declined over the years, but Yugi never had the heart to get rid of his deck. Not only was it a part of him, but it was the only thing that connected him to him.

Yugi's health began to fail when he was seventy five. He moved in with Christina and Robert at his daughter's insistence. Tea and Kaiba were already gone and Yugi knew he'd be joining them soon.

His death was nice. He was in bed surrounded by his daughter, son-in-law, and grandchildren. Christina was the most upset.

"Don't go, Dad," she begged. Her face was stained with tears.

"I'm sorry honey, but it's not my choice. Besides, there are some old friends waiting for me."

"Will he be there?"

"I hope so." Besides his friends, Christina was the only other soul who knew about the great love of Yugi's life.

Yugi hugged Christina, Robert, Ryan, and Destiny for the last time. He warned them not to cry or miss him too much.

"If you believe and remember me, I'll always be in your hearts." He closed his eyes and followed the same white light Yami had all those years ago. 

~

When Yugi opened his eyes, he realized that the afterlife didn't look too different from life on earth. It was just one big city.

"Yugi Motou?" A woman at a desk asked him. 

"That's me."

"Here you go." He was handed an ID and directions on how to find his new home. Luckily it was only a short walk to his small house, much liked the one he'd lived in during his lifetime.

"Yugi!" A young Tea raced towards him to tackle him in a hug.

"How long has it been? Ten years?"

"Ten years too long," she said. "We're all young here. And the two of us are neighbors."

"Hello Yugi." A young Kaiba emerged from the home to the right of his. "It's been a while."

Yugi nodded. "Good to see you Kaiba."

Tea cleared her throat. "Yugi, you might wanna go inside. There's something for you."

"A welcome package?"

She smiled. "You could say that. Tell us how it goes!"

How what goes? Yugi thought. When he opened the door and crossed the threshold of the house, time screeched to a halt.

"Oh my god." Tears spilled down Yugi's face.

"I've been waiting for you, Aibou," Yami said. Yugi ran into his arms.

"How is this even possible?"

"Death is kinder than life, perhaps because we're already dead."

"But what about everyone from your time? Shouldn't you be with them?"

"I requested relocation as soon as I knew you were coming. I moved in last week. It was nice seeing Tea and Kaiba again, but I came for you."

"I love you," Tugi whispered, still in a state of disbelief.

"I love you, too. I never stopped."

"Neither did I."

"I know; I watched over you? You didn't think I'd really leave you all alone?"

Yugi shook his head, still crying. "You always were something else, Yami. How long do we have here?"

"Forever. What would you like to do first?"

"Be here with you, first and foremost. Then we can catch up with Tea and Kaiba and find Grandpa."

Yami nodded. "I missed being with you at night."

"Now we've got forever." The two slept side by side that night for the first time in decades. They would truly be together forever this time, and Yugi couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
